


Kinktober Day Three: Fisting

by frumious_bandersnatch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fisting, Friends With Benefits, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Suspension Bondage, shenanigans in the bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: Dean and Gabriel...look at the title, mate, Gabriel shoves his fist up Dean’s ass. I’ll fix this summary when it’s not 12 pm and I’m less tired
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Gabriel
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954771
Kudos: 21





	Kinktober Day Three: Fisting

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Let me know in the comments :)

“God, you’re such an ass.” Dean groaned.

“Hey- what did I say about bringing Him up?” Gabriel arched a brow, aiming a sharp swat to Dean’s ass and earning himself a moan. “Not in the bedroom.”

Dean huffed. “Gabriel- come on, just get on with it, you’ve had four fingers in me for freaking forever.” He lamented. There he was, suspended from the ceiling in the archangel’s bedroom, and had been for hours, just so he could get a fist where the sun don’t shine. Not exactly romantic, but hey- neither of them were. (Gabriel was in the cheesy sense, but only on a superficial level).

“I don’t want to tear anything.” Gabriel hummed, patting Dean’s flank and giving his occupied fingers a slight curl as he pumped them in and out that had Dean moaning and had precum leaking steadily from his dick onto the floor.

“You’re an archangel- oh, fucking hell, m- please-“ Dean moaned and closed his eyes, trying to rock his hips back. “Can heal it-“

“Sure I can, but I don’t want to.” Gabriel chuckled softly. “Just like that, huh? So proud of you, holding yourself back for me. Finally gonna cum when I have it all in? Or are you gonna wait a little longer than that, baby?” He purred, pressing his thumb against the rim of Dean’s stretched asshole.

The hunter keened, arching his back and gasping. “Gonna- gonna wait- please, Gabriel, more, need-“

“I know you do. Just a little more.” After a few seconds that felt like an eternity for Dean, Gabriel pressed his thumb in and slowly curled his fingers into a fist.

Dean screamed. It was a broken sound wrought with pleasure. His eyes were wide open, cock hard and throbbing with each beat of his heart, entire body twisting in the bonds that kept him up off the floor.

“Oh, that’s it. Beautiful.” Gabriel murmured, leaned forwards to gently kiss Dean’s cheek as he ever so slowly started to pump his fist in and out, filling and stretching Dean so fully.

“Never gonna- huh, never gonna want your cock again. Jesus Christ.” Dean hissed, panting heavily.

“That’s fine by me. I want to ruin you, Dean Winchester.” Gabriel grinned, and when Dean came, tight walls spasming and clenching around his fist as he splattered hot white and sticky across his chest and stomach, Gabriel knew that this...friends with benefits, partners, whatever they had, was perfect and right and he never wanted it to end.


End file.
